De amor y bofetadas
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso...aunque también puede haber mejillas rojas y adoloridas. Celebrando el Segundo aniversario naranja de Irresistible Naranja


**¡Holass! Tenía rato que no escribía un MinaKushi ¡qué bien se siente! jejeje **

**Este fic es escrito para el**** Reto:**_**"Y entonces llega la princesa y abofetea al príncipe lol…"**_

**Del grupo de Facebook **_**Irrestible Naranja**_** que se encuentra celebrando su ¡Segundo aniversario naranja!**

**Dedicado a mis queridas y queridos hermanitos naranja n.n **

**Disfrútenlo~~**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**De amor y bofetadas**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 1. Un mal comienzo**

Kushina Uzumaki se había criado dentro de una familia ninja poderosa, la cual protegía una amplia variedad de técnicas, cada Uzumaki era entrenado desde pequeño con los ideales de servir a su aldea y resaltar en sus habilidades ninjas; el carácter de la pelirroja era reflejo del arduo entrenamiento al que fue sometido desde pequeña, se había convertido en una niña valiente y decidida; su familia la había dotado de grandes virtudes que se vieron reflejadas en el momento de la separación.

Dejar a su familia atrás fue un duro momento para la pequeña Uzumaki, pero era una tarea que solamente ella podía realizar; enfrentarse a una nueva vida, rodeada de gente desconocida fue aún más difícil; pero ella nunca bajaría la mirada ante nadie, resaltaría en esa aldea ninja que era respetada por todas la naciones, lo había decidido, el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki sería conocido por todos, sus padres desde el Remolino estarían orgullosos de ella.

La pequeña sabía que su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención desde el momento en que se paró frente al salón de clases, sus nuevos compañeros la observaban fijamente murmurando entre ellos, los nervios de la niña se habían multiplicado, ver esos ojos concentrados en ella la estaban cohibiendo.

–¡Uzumaki Kushina-dattebane! –pegó con un ponente grito, arrastrando su característico modo de hablar.

Y las risas, burlas y críticas comenzaron, los niños estaban descontrolados hablando de su físico, de su modo de hablar, se habían convertido en todos unos críticos dañinos y mal cayentes que calentaron su cabeza de furia.

–¡Yo me convertiré en la primer mujer Hokage de la aldea! –dijo con decisión, con la mirada en alto, callando todas las impertinentes vocecitas que habían llenado el salón de clases.

Minato Namikaze creció en la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, una aldea puramente ninja, donde su ejército de shinobis era respetado y temido, los niños nacían con el sueño de ser personas admiradas por sus habilidades, el pequeño rubio siempre estuvo sumergido en la vida ninja, con ambos padres shinobis no era extraño que su meta a cumplir sería la de convertirse en uno.

Pero Minato no era un chico conformista, el soñaba en grande; no solamente sería un ninja que honrara a su aldea, él se convertiría en la persona que protegiera y guiara a todos los aldeanos, el sería Hokage.

–Yo también quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage, que sea admirado por todos en la aldea –ver la decisión de la pequeña lo motivo a pararse y enunciar su meta con alegría, aunque la mirada de furia que le dirigió la nueva alumna caló un poco en su interior, era como si lo quisiera matar solamente su mirada.

La clase continuo normalmente por orden del profesor, los alumnos no paraban sus insistentes murmullos de la nueva alumna, la cual se veía cada vez más fastidiada.

El recreo llegó y los niños no podían quedarse calmados, esa nueva alumna había llegado muy creída, alguien tenía que ponerla en su lugar; al menos eso pensaban algunos.

Kushina estaba sola en el patio, observaba como algunos de sus nuevos compañeros jugaban, en un segundo se vio rodeada por algunos mocosos, acababa de presentarse pero sabía que eran los que se la habían pasado toda la clase criticándola, se puso a la defensiva, preparada para lo que fuera.

Soporto de mal humor las burlas a su persona, pero el colmo fue escuchar el ridículo apodo que le acababan de poner; "tomate", como osaban llamarla de tal manera tan ridícula y desagradable, su madre la regañaba por no comerse ese asqueroso alimento, y ahora la llamaban así, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Lanzó el primer golpe con toda su fuerza, y no hubo persona capaz de detenerla, su cuerpo se movía guiado por la furia y el enojo, derribo a todos los chicos que lo molestaban, no le importo que el resto de los niños la miraran con temor, ella era una Uzumaki que no se dejaría amedrentar por mocosos.

Una risita inundó el silencioso patio de juegos, la pelirroja volteo ferozmente al reconocer ese tono de voz, no se había equivocado, la risilla que se colaba por el lugar provenía de la boca de ese rubio debilucho y afeminado, ese mismo que se había atrevido a opacar su presentación hace unas horas, ese chiquillo que no dejaba de sonreír bobamente.

–¡TU! –gritó Kushina sorprendiendo a Minato y a su grupito de amigos –¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todos se burlan de mí por tu culpa!

El rubio estaba sorprendido, la niña se había lanzado con la intención de atacarlo y él no sabía porque.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa, nadie de nosotros te ha hecho algo? –intervino su azabache amigo.

–¡Tú no te metas! El culpable de todo es el idiota de tu amigo –dijo con fastidio la pelirroja

Minato no entendía a la chica, él se había comportado amable con ella, hasta se había molestado un poco por como la criticaban, por eso la quiso animar haciéndole ver que compartían sueños y ahora era atacado…¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

–Espera un momento –se atrevió a hablar el rubio, en tono pacificador sonriendo como él sabía –creo que estas equivocada, mi intención…

–Tu intención era burlarte de mí y hacerme quedar en ridículo, ¡eres un imbécil-ttebane! –lo interrumpió la niña.

Kushina daba miedo con ese tono y esa mirada pero a Minato le pareció un poco cómico la manera en que terminó.

–Eso no es cierto –insistió el ojiazul sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sus amigos lo veían con advertencia, la chica era muy voluble y Minato parecía tentarla demasiado.

La Uzumaki estaba fastidiada de todos, de las burlas, de las críticas, de los murmullos y sobre todo de la sonrisita fastidiosa del rubio, alzó su mano derecha y la sonó con fuerza sobre la mejilla de Minato, al cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar más que para sobarse su roja mejilla sintiendo palpitar de dolor todo su rostro.

–¡Te odio-ttebane! –gritó la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

**¿Y qué opinan?**

**No será un fic muy largo, tal vez unos tres capítulo, aún no se bien**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero sus opiniones, se aceptan de todo: quejas, reclamos, aclaraciones, halagos, o a Sasuke con un moñito de regalo jajaja xD**

**Todo en un significativo ¡Review! Que siempre serán muy, muy bien recibidos y por supuesto que agradecidos, no olviden que es lo que le da energía a todo escritor n.n**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
